The Detective and the Crook
by FallingSunflowers
Summary: So I don't want to give too many spoilers but it's an AU Rose/Scorpius story. I think it's a fresh perspective on their relationship. Rose is on the run. Scorpius has to track her down. Is she innocent? Or did she commit the crime?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. It is the property of J.K Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **A/N: This fic is something that has been in my head for a while now. It is AU but I ask that you give it a shot, and review. I love and welcome all reviews. Also I think it will be a fresh perspective of Rose and Scorpius, hope you enjoy.**

So you want to know about Rose Weasley. Well, you've come to the right person. Rose Weasley is the smartest person I know. She is also the craziest person I know. We went to school together I got to study with her a time or two. And you must be saying _Wow Scorpius, you must be the luckiest guy in the world._ Yeah that's what I thought too, because she sincerely was the best person I knew, at least she was back then. But as always things change, people become harder and darker than you could ever imagine. I suppose I should tell you about Rose from the beginning, before all the cons, the theft, and the murder charges.

I've known Rose almost my whole life. We went to school together. Our parents went to school together. And before that our grandparents went to school together. It wasn't until I became friends with her cousin Albus that our families really started to get along. There was a lot of history between all of them. My grandfather tried to kill Al's mum. My father was on the wrong side of a bad war, but Albus Potter looked past all of that and became my friend. My last name didn't matter to him, and it didn't matter to Rose.

I was friends with Al since the first day I met him, we were 11. I would visit during the summer, his whole family was just great. Rose and I didn't really get to know each other until our last year. Rose was a genius, but she wasn't like me. She wasn't so serious about everything. Sure she wanted to be a detective like her dad but did you really need calculus for that? My answer was yes, it was all important. Her answer was no, _what you need is experience, you need to be able to think on your feet._ Rose did realize that you had to graduate to be a detective, so she and I would study together, we were the smartest people in the school. The only person who could help me was her, and the only one who could help her was me.

I _was_ the luckiest guy in the world. Rose was sweet and feisty. She was always sticking up for the little guy, while pulling the best pranks on the bullies. She would never get caught, that should have been my first clue. I wanted to ask her out it took me weeks to work up the courage. I even mailed my father about it, to see how he suggested I do it. It took him so long to reply that I just gave up and went for it. I met her outside her class, I asked her to study with me that day. "Hi Rose," and she smiled at me, it was that smile that I would remember later.

"Hi Scorpius, are you ready to study?" My stomach flipped, this was it.

"Yes, but first Rose I was wondering if-" I was cut off by a young boy running into me, for some reason everyone called him Owl. I recognized him, he delivered the mail to us all the time. I don't know why he did it, maybe he got money for doing it, or maybe he was just kind.

"You.. have.. a letter." He said, out of breath. He simply handed the letter over and left. I looked down at it and saw the neat hand writing, the curly 'S' when they addressed me. It was my father.

"Sorry Rose… I should probably read this real quick." It might have a tip on how to ask her out. Rose nodded and I began to read,

 _Scorpius,_

 _Your mother and I are doing well. She told me to tell you to wear your sweater now that it is getting cold, and that was an order. I told her you were practically a grown man and if you didn't want to wear your sweater you didn't have to. Her response was, as always, perfect. She said you could give it to a girl._

 _Which brings me to the next subject. I apologize that it has taken me this long to respond, I was trying to think of the best words to say. While I think it is great that you have finally gained the courage to ask a girl out, I don't think she is the right girl. I'm sure Rose Weasley is brilliant like her mother. I'm also sure that she is reckless like her father, and that she will get you into trouble. I hope son, that you can take my warning to heart and know that it pains me to say it. I would go as far as to suggest you stay away from her for good. We both love you so very much and don't want to see you throw all your hard work down the drain for a girl who would dump you once she is bored._

 _Love, Dad_

"Scorpius what is it?" Rose asked, she must have seen my heart breaking somehow, I tried to fake a smile.

"Nothing, just my father updating me on some things at home." She frowned at me, Rose was always too perceptive.

"Okay, so what were you saying before you got your letter?"

"Well I was wondering if we could possibly reschedule?"

After what felt like an interrogation she finally agreed, and Rose and I didn't talk much after that. We saw each other still, but only when Al was around. We graduated and after that our lives moved on.

I didn't see her except on the holidays when I would visit the Potter family. After she graduated she didn't go in to become a detective. She traveled the world. Al told me that there were times when her family wouldn't hear from her in months. There were rumors that she got arrested in France for stealing from some rich guy. Rose had officially turned from genius sheep to black sheep in less than 2 years. I however continued on the straight and narrow. I became a detective in just 2 years after graduation. After just 1 year I was brought into a special division with none other than Harry Potter.

Now that you're all caught up to speed let's start with the big stuff. It was 6 months ago that my boss called me into his office. I sat down, I've been friends with Al for a long time now and I knew his dad pretty well, but he didn't usually call me into his office so I was nervous. I had changed a lot since school. I was no longer a scrawny shy kid who couldn't hardly speak to a stranger. When I first became a detective I bulked up a bit, I didn't want to be the smallest guy there. Then I realized that I liked it, I like being strong, and I like working hard and seeing progress so I now I am muscular. I realized that I wasn't bad to look at either, so this made it easier to be open to talking. And in the end I realized that Al and Rose weren't the exception, they were the rule. No one cared about my last name, just my work and I did good work. This made me more confident and frankly a bit scary to some people; but no matter what Harry Potter calling me into his office will always make me sweat.

"Sit down, Scorpius" He said motioning to the share across from his desk. Harry locked the door, and I took a deep breathe. The office was nice sized with a large window facing the rest of the building so that Harry could see everything going on out there. This brought a little comfort, he wouldn't yell at me with everyone watching would he? It was then that Harry started closing the blinds. "I need to talk to you about... something." _Deep breathes. Just take deep breathes._ "And I need you to know that discretion is advised." He wasn't going to yell at me, he was _confiding_ in me.

"Yes sir." I sat a little straighter.

"There is a case, I need you to take. You will be addressed officially later on today about this case, but I need to let you know what I expect out of you first. I would have taken this case on my own but... there are some complications." I could now see that he was pale, and he looked on edge.

"What is going on, sir?" Did I really want to know?

"Scorpius, Rose has been accused of murder and you have been chosen to lead the investigation." I nearly fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. It is the property of J.K Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Author's Note: Once again as a reminder AU. And thank you for those who followed, let me know what you think!**

"Scorpius, Rose has been accused of murder and you have been chosen to lead the investigation." I nearly fainted. Sure there were rumors that Rose was a crook, but a _murderer,_ no way.

"Scorpius, I need you to focus." I took a deep breath and looked confidently at Harry, a man who I spent more time with than my own father was asking me for a favor, a big favor. But why?

"They won't let me, or anyone in my family, investigate this." Ah well that made sense. Could he read minds?

"So why are you asking me? Why did you ask me before I was formally assigned? " Finally I regained the ability to speak.

"Scorpius I want you to prove her innocence.

" What!? What if she _wasn't_ innocent?

"Before you say anything, let me explain. I chose you because you know Rose, and if you really think about this you know she wouldn't do this..." It almost seemed more like a question

"You're practically family, but they will let you lead the investigation because you're a rule follower." he made it sound like such a bad thing

"And I'm not asking you to break the law, the case against her is big, I want to make sure all the facts are found before they arrest her..." It made sense, but he was right I follow the rules, I couldn't do this.

"Wait..." I said as Harry was about to speak again "I...need to think. Just give me a moment to think." He nodded and sat there silently playing with a small golden ball, he called it a snitch. As he was tossing the ball up and down I took deep breaths, finding the motion calming.

Rose Weasley was crazy, she was a genius, she liked a good prank, she knew how to fight if it came down to it, but it never did. I thought back to school.

 _Rose was late arriving to lunch and Albus was getting a little worried. I wasn't really suppose to be talking to Rose, so that way I wouldn't continue to fancy her. It didn't really work. "What if she got into some kind of trouble...?" Al continued to ramble on but my focus was rerouted as Tristan Zabini quietly walked in and sat down. What was he up to? As I looked over at his table I could see he didn't look happy, but I didn't have time to focus on that because Albus just gasped, like a really girly gasp._

 _"Geez Al what's..." I just trailed of not even remembering my own question because Rose just walked in. She was gorgeous as ever with her long red hair and beautiful blue eyes, but those blue eyes were surrounded by a purple bruise. Rose had a black eye, so yeah I was curious but I kept my mouth shut and let Al do the talking._

 _"Rosie what happened?" Al sounded so concerned and worried. My normally cool and collected best friend sounded like I had never heard him before._

 _"Well Al," She began and I realized I was sitting on the edge of my seat. "I was on the third floor in front of the staircase and I dropped my bag. As I was bending over to pick it up I tripped over my shoe lace and tumbled down the steps, I was_ fine _until I hit my face on the railing."_

 _"Really...?" Al seemed slightly confused, and Rose gave him a look that said she was obviously questioning his intelligence._

 _"No Al, I got punched in the face." And then it seemed to hit Al like a ton of bricks. He was shocked._

 _"By who?" He said in a strained voice._

 _"Zabini." I said surprising everyone including myself._

 _"He hit you?" Al turned back to Rose and she nodded. Albus was no longer confused, or calm he looked_ pissed _and honestly scary._

 _"Yeah he was about to hit owl, you know the boy who delivers the mail." We both nodded listening intently. "And I stepped in front of him." She shrugged and began eating her toast._

 _"What did he say?"_

 _" ' You got in my way Weasley' he actually seemed a little sorry."_

 _"He will be." Al simply said about to get up, and I was about to get up with him but Rose stopped him._

 _"Don't worry about it Al, I'll get him back some day. I have pranks I still want to try on someone." She said it so nonchalantly as if nothing was wrong._

And that was it, as far as I knew Rose never got him back. She got punched in the face and wasn't even angry. "Ok, I'll do it." Harry looked relieved.

"Fantastic." he said as he was getting up and letting me out of his office. "You can just head to Shacklebolt's office for a briefing." I couldn't hardly talk as he was letting me out of his office, still shocked; so it wasn't until I was in front of the door that read 'Kingsley Shacklebolt' that I realized I didn't ask who she supposedly murdered.

"Sit down please." Kingsley Shacklebolt was a generally quiet man. He was my bosses' boss but he didn't really flaunt his authority. He trusted Harry's judgment and never interfered, until now. I sat down in a stiff chair across from his desk. "I assume Harry filled you in on why you are here?" I couldn't help but think, is this a trick question?

"Yes." Honesty is the best policy after all. He didn't seem surprised or upset, he expected it. Without saying a word Shacklebolt handed me a file, it said in block letters Rose Weasley and had her picture on it. I opened it up, not really sure what to expect, whatever it was that I expected it wasn't that.

Rose was suspected of multiple crimes in multiple countries ranging from fraud to straight out theft; but that wasn't the worst of it. The worst part was the murder, it was less of an accusation and more of a man hunt. When I saw the victims name I nearly had a coronary; Tristan Zabini had been murdered at 8pm last night. The last person to see him was his _girlfriend ,_ none other than Rose Weasley. When her landlord, a Mrs. Thomas, showed up about an inquiry she saw Rose.

In her report Mrs. Thomas explains how when she showed up Zabini was lying dead and bloodied and Rose was bloody as well, and screaming. It seems that Mrs. Thomas wasn't the first one to call the police because when she called they were already on their way. By the time they arrived Rose was gone and Mrs. Thomas shocked. The cameras in the building confirm this story as Rose is seen leaving. "Sir, who called the police?" Maybe it was Rose, maybe she ran, but maybe she didn't do it. I could see Kingsley Shacklebolt inhale, and then exhale before he answered.

"We're not sure, but you need to know Mr. Malfoy, whoever it was doesn't matter. Rose Weasley needs to be caught, and if we're wrong about her we will figure out the truth." I nodded. While he was nice he made one thing crystal clear, **I could not help Rose.** Not that I would anyways. I became a detective because I believed in the law and the ability that through the law the truth could be revealed; and all that I promised Harry was that the truth would be revealed.

I went home that night, heavy laden. I was going to review the file, make sure they didn't miss anything. My thoughts began to overwhelm me as I walked. Could Rose be the killer? Did she wait that long to seek her revenge on Zabini? Would she really _date_ him; or was that a cover? At the end of the night, as I was about to walk home, these questions were no longer most important.

The question of utmost importance was this: _Why was my door open?_

I grabbed my gun and opened the door even further. There was a crash in the living room so I headed in that direction, that was stupid of me. Next thing I know there was a gun pointed at the back of my head, the noise was just a distraction. "Did you miss me?" She whispered, and for a second I was relieved, and then I remembered, she was suspected of murder.

"Fancy seeing you here Rose."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. It is the property of J.K Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **A/N: So I know it has been a while, but I hope it won't take as long next time. I have it all planned out. My only problem is I can only write late at night 2 days a week. So I hope if there's anybody reading this please review they mean the world to me.**

"Did you miss me?" The question rang in my head long after she said it and even after I responded.

"Fancy seeing you here Rose." I thought it was clever at first, but with time it just seemed ignorant. She

was here to kill me, wasn't she? In a way I was a little relieved, the way I saw it only two things could

happen from here, she could kill me, or I could get her in some cuffs and turn her in.

"Give me your gun Malfoy." I hesitated for a moment, trying to think of a way out but then I felt the cold

gun against my head, a reminder of who was in charge here. I handed my gun to her before she decided

to shoot me. I tried not to notice that she called me by my surname. The Rose I knew didn't care if I was

a Malfoy or the famous Holmes himself, she would call me by my first name. "To the couch please." She

pushed me gently and her voice sounded softer now, almost song like, a sad and depressing song, but

sweet none the less. I had to remind myself that she was under investigation for murder. I led her to the

couch where I sat down, she was now pointing the gun at me. "Is that the gun that you used to kill

Zabini?" She stared at me for a moment and I began to feel a little nervous.

"Tristan was stabbed." She stated it coldly and a bit matter of fact like, reminding me somewhat of her

own mother who was sweet but the biggest know it all I've ever had the pleasure to meet; but I could

see pain in her eyes, just by saying his name. _Did she love him? Was I jealous?_ I didn't like thinking of

Rose as a murderer but it was hard not to when she was pointing a gun at me. "I know it's

uncomfortable having a gun pointed at you, but I won't need it after I put these on you" She held up a

pair of solid black metallic hand cuffs, I knew they were mine before I even saw the _S.H.M_ on them.

"Wait...What...How did you?" And for the first time since she showed up at my home she looked like

her old self, smiling at me as if she knew something I didn't. "Pick pocketing is hardly ever detected if

done right, even if you are a detective." She sat down across from me now in the love seat I had

purchased at my mothers' advisement and placed her gun down on the table I had in between the couch

and the seat as casually as if it were just a cup of tea. I ignored her comment and went straight for the

small talk, Rose Weasley hated small talk, she could tell strangers about her personal life just fine, but if

someone tries to bring up the weather she would get frustrated and just keep telling them more

personal details. It was a little in school when I was just a small blond boy with the tendency to blush.

Now as a detective I missed her openness. I was almost tempted to talk weather but I didn't want her to

kill me. "I don't think this is what my mum had in my mind when she told me that seat would be perfect

if I had a girl over."

"The way I hear it Scorpius," How was it that I still couldn't breathe when she said my name? "She would

be thrilled just to know you had _any_ visitors."

"Don't flatter yourself Rose, my mum didn't like you that much."

"Not true, she loved me" Rose smiled just a moment but it looked haunted "You're father however wasn't as fond. But, please, let's not talk about it anymore. We have much more pressing things to talk over."

"Like how you're a murderer?"

"and how you're heading my manhunt. Also it would be helpful from here on out to say suspected murderer." She gave me a wink before leaning back in her chair.

"So are you going to tell me how you came to be a suspected murderer then, or am I going to remain handcuffed the whole night?"

"You know, you were always such a prude. There's other uses for handcuffs." I blushed as she gave a satisfied smile but then it dropped. I noticed now her features seemed old and worn. She was still breath taking in all she did but it all seemed strained somehow. "But you're right, let's get down to business.."

I sat up as straight as I could while remaining handcuffed. It wasn't as easy as they made it seem on the telly. Maneuverability was limited but it wasn't my first time in handcuffs so I wiggled until I was in a position to better pay attention. It wasn't until I was finished that I noticed Rose watching me. "What?" I asked her harsher than probably necessary but I was flustered.

She just shrugged "Oh nothing Scorpius I'm not in any sort of hurry or anything. I just have the people who killed my boyfriend hunting me while a bunch of fancy detectives haunt me down for his murderer." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ok princess I'm all ears." So I knew she had a point, and I was intrigued but really I was frustrated that I was in handcuffs and really I wasn't sure if she would ever let me out of them. She took a deep breath.

"So Tristan and I were together." She frowned at the look of disgust on my face. "We were living together, doing cons together. It started out as a necessary trade when I got hurt at ..." She hesitated a moment obviously unsure about telling me "a job. He did the jobs, I planned them. We weren't really seeing each other but that was our cover. Eventually I healed up, but he proved to be valuable. I began to care for him, and we were a team. Tristan was a prat, but he was willing to do things my way, so no one really got hurt. He was my friend. A few months ago we got into this huge fight, I went to France to do a job alone. And he pulled a few jobs here at home." I wondered if that meant she was staying in London most of the time, I never asked where his body was found. How horrible her family must have felt finding out she was home but that she never visited. I felt a pang of pain too, but couldn't explain why. I ended our friendship after all.

"So when I got home from France, he was mad. A complete lunatic. Someone figured him out, wanted their money back. So we devised a plan, pulled a few jobs got the money to pay them. We paid them off but I don't know, maybe it wasn't enough because I came home and there he was, dead and I ...I " She paused and I remembered the report, how she was found covered in blood, screaming. How someone called the police.

"So let's pretend for a minute I believe you," Did I? "I have a few questions. Why did you run?"

She gave me a half smile "Scorpius, I'm a crook. I'm a wanted woman who would believe me?"

"You said they were after you?" I was puzzled

"Ah yes... I was walking...somewhere... and suddenly somebody was chasing me. He was small, and thin but his eyes were, crazy. I escaped, but only barley. I knew what I was doing, my family may not be so lucky." I laughed because this was ridiculous, her family were some of the best detectives.

"Is that why you've come to me?" I asked her completely serious but it must have been her turn to chuckle. To be honest I was offended and I meant to cross my arms to show her so but realized I had cuffs on. This made her laugh even harder.

"No, I have them covered. I need your help. They all say they believe me but that's because they're my family. Only Albus really believes me, and that's because he's Albus. I just gave you a clue, because I'm innocent. You can chase after me, and never find me." She smiled at me and stood up. "Or you could follow my lead and see where it takes you. But you need to find Albus." She was getting closer to me now and I shifted uncomfortably before remembering I'm not a small boy anymore. Plenty of women wanted me, and I didn't even want Rose. That's right. I. Didn't. Want. Rose. Weasley.

So I decided to go with confident. "Well darlin' think you could lend a hand with these cuffs?" She didn't seem very impressed with my response because all she did was take the bobby pin out of her hair and into her mouth. I could smell her hair from the couch, and it smelled like home. But I didn't even want Rose.

She gave me a wink before bending down and placing her lips on mine. It took a moment to realize she slipped the pin from her mouth to mine. I was dazed, she tasted like peppermint and chocolate. And I didn't even want Rose. As she was just about to slip out of my door she looked back at my face, I tried to look cool. I failed. I had a bobby pin in my mouth and my hands were cuffed behind my back. I was a school boy again, and she was the best girl there. "I think you could figure out how to use that." She nodded towards the bobby pin, smiled and slipped out. It was then that I realized why she kissed me. I was horribly disappointed for more reasons than I cared to admit.


End file.
